ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Satan
franchise.]] Satan (accidentally known as Son of the Dark Prince outside Japan) is often the main antagonist of the series, and one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is the true hidden main antagonist of the Puyo Puyo franchise, Arle's father and the Dark Prince's great-grandson. He is voiced by Xander Mobus. Biography Games only He's the former owner of Carbuncle and dotes on him frequently. He apparently has a liking to Hawaiian shirts. He is attracted to Arle Nadja and claims her to be his 'fiance' (though everyone else doesn't seem to think so) and wants to be with her under the starry night sky. According to some Compile profiles, he planned to give Carbuncle to his fiance, as proof of his love. As Carbuncle is with Arle, he is constantly chasing after her. More often than not, he is the final character one must face in most Puyo Puyo titles. He is usually a powerful opponent too. With the notable exceptions of Puyo Puyo~n and Puyo Puyo 7, the Puyo in his stages are always programmed to fall at very high speeds, making him even more difficult to defeat. Merchandising only Satan is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he serves as the true hidden main antagonist in the TV series. He is the father of siblings Arle Nadja and Schezo Wegey and Rulue's wife, and he is also the father of Arle's sisters Draco Centauros, Witch and Serilly. He is known for really concrustants about taking references for a secret hideouts. He is also the great-grandson of the legendary Dark Prince, who is the previous ruler of the Puyo Island. Relationships Arle Because Carbuncle is with her, he firmly believes Arle is his fiance, and is adamant in trying to have her as his wife. She is often the driving force of Satan's plans. Arle, however, does not share the sentiment, seeing it as incredibly annoying. Carbuncle Satan is the previous owner, and he dotes on him to an obsessively high degree. Prior to Arle taking him in, he planned to give Carbuncle to his future wife as his proof of love. Schezo Schezo and he have a mutual hate of each other, in spite of their reasons for chasing after Arle differing. He is quick to call him a pervert, knowing that it upsets him greatly, and will not hesitate to subdue him to keep Arle away from him. Rulue Rulue became loyal to Satan after meeting him at the end of Madou Monogatari ARS. She often sings his praises and wants to do whatever she can to become nearer with Satan, though, he fears her cooking and at times, her physical prowess that rivals the power of magic. In issue 4 of the "Tottemo! Puyo Puyo" (とっても！ぷよぷよ) Manga, it seems they start hanging out more after he accidentally hurt her feelings. In Madou Monogatari Saturn, he is rather sensitive to her feelings when she starts doubting his innocence in if he were behind the Yoggus attacking their world. He ensures especially to her that it wasn't him in this scene being that he enjoys their friendship with one another. Appearance Satan is a young adult with long green hair, who true to his name has some demonic characteristics. He sports yellow horns that slightly curl outwards, pointy ears, a pair of bat-like wings that can retract, and red eyes. His general color scheme would use a dark red, while her great-grandfather Dark Prince uses a legendary dark blue. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Powerful Characters Category:Mightiest Characters Category:Main Characters